Many electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, have integrated cameras that allow users to capture digital pictures. To capture a picture, the user can enter a camera mode that enables the user to use the device like a camera. During camera mode, the display of the device is used as a sort of viewfinder that shows the image that will be captured. If the display is a touchscreen, the display can also serve as an input device. For example, the user may be able to press a virtual button on the display to capture a picture. Even prior to capturing the picture, the user may have the ability to press regions of the screen to change the focus target, disable the flash, or change the zoom, for example. If the device user is holding the device chassis in one hand and using the other hand to press buttons on the display, the stability of the devices camera may be compromised resulting in extra movement of the chassis and additional blur in the captured picture. Furthermore, if the device user only has one hand free, the user may not be able to make the desired camera adjustments or capture an image.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.